Giovanni, King of Dance
by Deena15
Summary: People tend to do the strangest things when bored...


_Author's Note_: Holy flying muks, where'd I come up with this one? It's a bit odd, so don't flame me for insanity! I can't help it! Hec, flame me all ya want, I be just a pathetic little writer living in a cardboard box with my squirtle Hydro for company... 

_Disclaimer_: If I owned Pokemon, the macarena, Fatboy Slim's _Weapon Of Choice_, and MTV, oh the money I could make... 

**Giovanni, King of Dance**

Giovanni sighed as he turned on MTV after a long day of hard work, including yelling at his team of scientists for not finishing their newest contraption for world domination: the FleaMon. Another sigh. Those fools kept losing those tiny devices; maybe he should order them to make them bigger. He shrugged. Might as well enjoy a good break. 

He placed some popcorn in his microwave and plopped himself on his couch. Ahh, TRL. And he was just in time for the number one song. Envy engulfed him as he watched his idol dancing--_DANCING_--all over a deserted building. This song, what was it again? Ahh, yes, _Weapon of Choice_, by Fatboy Slim. _Wonderful song_, he thought to himself. This gave him an idea. 

The criminal mastermind pulled up a microphone, then pressed a button to turn it on. "All Rocket, evacuate the west wing immediately." He turned the mike off. That was all he needed to say. It wouldn't be a whole building, but it would do. After all, Team Rocket headquaters was a very extensive place. 

He pet a persian that sat by his side. "All right, Mr. Fuzzy, you stay here. I will return shortly." Persian, or Mr. Fuzzy as his master called him, mewed questionably as Giovanni walked out of his office, carrying what looked like a CD player. And was that the latest Fatboy Slim album Mr. Fuzzy saw? 

- 

"Hey, Jessie, is that the Boss?" James squealed akwardly. "The Boss is _dancing_!!!" 

Jessie snatched the binoculars from her partner's grasp. "Oh, my! You're right, James!" Meowth looked over Jessie's shoulder for a better view. 

Meowth gasped slightly. "I don't tink dis'll be a good time for us to quit." 

Meowth's teammates nodded in unison. James spoke. "I think maybe the boss is a bit preoccupied right now." 

- 

"Butch! Pay attention! We have to find a way to get the Boss to get rid of that...arrg...that arrogant wench Jessie!" 

"I can't!" 

Cassidy thwacked Butch with a paper fan, which surprisingly hurt. "Why not?!" 

Butch grasped his throbbing head, then pointed to a window that showed a bit of the west wing of Team Rocket headquaters. "Look there." Cassidy gawked, astonished and slightly amused by what she saw. 

Giovanni was doing the macarena. 

- 

"Ahh, that was fun." Giovanni walked over to his persian, scratching it under his chin. "Did you miss me, Mr. Fuzzy?" 

"Perrr..." 

"Okay. Back to work." He picked up his mike, turning it on. "All Rockets report back to your bases." Suddenly, the closed-circuit phone on the left side of his desk rang. He picked it up after flipping the mike off. "Yes, what is it?" 

"Um...Boss...we saw you...dancing..." Giovanni recognised the voice immediately to be Butch. Only he had a voice like that. 

Giovanni flushed red a bit. "Erm..." He struggled to regain his composture. "Yes, well, I suggest you refrain from uttering a word of this to anybody, or else!" 

"Er...yessir!" 

~*~*~ 

_Author's Note_: Where'd I get _that_ from? Maybe I shouldn't have put _Weapon of Choice_ on repeat...Seriously, though, the first time I saw the music video for the song, I said, "That guy looks a lot like Giovanni, except blonde...hmm...good fic material..."; and _Voila!_, here's a fic. Wierd, ne? As for the macarena...um...no comment... 

Oh, I gotta do this last publicity stunt(skip it if ya want^.^;;)...(::Neon sign flashes "Publicity Stunt"::) Read my fic _Battle_(I spent a lotta time on that one, so PLEASE read it!), and read _Secret Society_ and _Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant_ by eek(she's on my favorites lists). Also, read fics by The Jolt Master, he deserves a gazillion times more reviews than he gets! Same with the fic _After Lugia_. And, finally, read _Ikejigoku:Pokemon_(in my favorite stories)! Oh, and just to let you know, nobody put me up to this, I'm just saying all these fics are AWESOMENESS to the extreme, but nobody seems to be reading them. Okies, that be the end of the Publicity Stunt. G'bye!=^.^= 


End file.
